the_elimination_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew
Matthew was a contestant on the Elimination Game seasons 1,3,4,8, and 9. Season 1: In Season 1, Matthew was an outsider of the game, with his only ally being his friend Gavin. At the first elimination, the majority targeted him first as an easy vote, and he was the first person voted off in the history of the game in an 8-2-1-1-1 vote. In the end, he voted for Ben to win. The Elimination Game 1 Voting Page: Season 3 (Heroes vs Villains): After missing out on Season 2, he joined Heroes vs Villains as a part of the Heroes team. After the Heroes lost the first challenge, he was targeted as yet again an easy vote. He was voted off unanimously in a 5-1 vote. Season 4: In Season 4, things went a lot better for Matthew. He was originally on the Tadaki team, where he won 2 challenges. He was still on Tadaki after the swap. He won the first swap challenge, but lost the 4th round challenge but didn't receive a vote. At the merge, he worked with Gavin to get to the end. For the first time ever, he made the merge at Round 5. He received a vote on the Round 7 revote when Anthony got blindsided, and almost got almost voted out in a 3-2 vote, with Ben getting voted out by the Tadaki 3 (Gavin, Matthew, and Auston). At the Final 4, he didn't follow Gavin and instead voted for Auston, who lost the tiebreaker challenge. He was taken to the end by Gavin over Eliot. He received two votes to win in the end from Wyatt and Eliot, but ultimately fell 1 vote short, with Gavin taking home the win in a close 3-2 vote. Heroes vs Villains 2 Matthew, like last season, started off on the Heroes Team. Right away, the Heroes team won the first two immunity challenges. However, they lost the third. He received 3 votes from the alliance of Ben, Eliot, and Anthony. However, Ashton and Gabe H. Led a counterstrike and everyone else voted out Ben. He was safe one more round before the tribe swap happened. He was swapped onto the Blue Team with Eliot, Grayson, and Marcus. They lost the challenge, where the three mentioned before teamed up on Matthew, eliminating him in a 3-1 vote, with Matthew voting Grayson. The Elimination Game 9 Matthew was placed on the Lankila team with Anthony, Ben, Bryce, Marcus, and Taylor. They won the first challenge, but lost the second. Matthew, along with everyone else, took the easy route and ousted Bryce. He also lost the third, and voted with Marcus to vote Ben. However, the other three voted for Marcus, voting him out. At the fourth round, they lost yet again. However, the three people left with Matthew took another easy vote, and voted Matthew out in a 3-1 vote. The Elimination Game 10 Matthew was placed on the Blue Team. He won the first two challenges, but lost the third. He voted for Gabe H, an easy vote, but 5 people countered and voted Auston out of the game. He then got swapped onto the Blue Team. They won the Round 4 challenge, but lost the next. He voted for Gabe G., but in a close vote, Keegan got ousted in a really narrow 2-1-1-1 vote, being the only person not to receive a vote. The next round, they also lost. And again, he was unanimously voted out in a 3-1 vote. He got sent to Challenge Island, but lost to long inhabitant Ethan, being the 5th person eliminated again.